Rechargeable batteries for vehicles, in particular in the form of so-called starter batteries, generally have two connecting poles, to which the pole terminals of the vehicle are connected. One known connecting pole which is used for this purpose has a sleeve-like connecting socket and a pole shaft which is passed through the connecting socket. The pole shaft is connected to electrode plates of a plate set in the interior of the rechargeable battery. In a rechargeable battery which has been produced completely, the connecting socket is connected electrically conductively and in a liquid-tight and gas-tight manner to the pole shaft, in general by welding.
During the production of a rechargeable battery, the plate sets with the pole shafts connected to them are first of all inserted into a housing part. A cover part which has been provided with connecting sockets is then fitted to the housing part. During this process, increased friction and constrictions can occur while the connecting sockets are being fitted to the pole shafts, in particular if the pole shafts are positioned slightly obliquely and are not aligned precisely with the connecting sockets. This makes it harder to manufacture the rechargeable battery.
It is known from EP 1 453 124 B1 for a sliding element, which completely surrounds the pole shaft in the circumferential direction, to be provided in order to reduce the friction between the connecting socket and the pole shaft. This design has been proven in principle.